Glitch happens
by foxfire222
Summary: Xander stumbles across a strange ritual and finds an even stranger man. Warning, will be Slash but nothing to graphic. Don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**These are not my characters although I am using them. Please don't sue me because I have no money to give.**

Xander was out on patrol. He had come home to Cleveland to visit Slayer Central for a bit. Little did he know that he and Giles would get into a big fight about how to kill a Kaglar demon. Forget all that silver dagger shit. Xander had cut it's head off and it had died just fine. Who cared how you killed it as long as it ended up dead?

Anyway, that's why he was out here…alone…in a cemetery. Xander sighed. He really should have brought back up. He was after all out here following a lead. See Cleveland is famous for many things. But one of those things is not tornados. And one had popped up in a cemetery the night before. Willow said that it was traveling magic. That meant that something with witchy powers was here without an invitation. And in his anger Xander had grabbed an axe and run off to kill it himself.

Now here he stood in the middle of an old grave yard, at night, and alone. He sighed again and listened to the sounds of night. That was when he heard it. He wouldn't have if he had been walking it was so quiet. It sounded like muffled sobbing. Xander followed the sound as quietly as he could. What he found wasn't pretty. It was a sacrifice of some kind. Some poor bastard had been stripped naked and tied to a tree. He had been gagged and blindfolded. The blindfold was soaked with tears and the guy was sweating like crazy as he tried to break free. It looked like he had been at it for a while because the rope was digging into his skin in places and making him bleed slightly.

From what he could see it looked like a clan of demons were going to kill him soon. Xander pulled out a mini recorder that all members carried. It was in case they heard a language they didn't know.

The demons raised a large knife and were about to slit the man's throat when Xander leapt and cut off one of the demon's head. Luckily the demons were weak and Xander quickly dispatched them. The sounds of fighting had made the naked man freeze.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm gonna untie you and take you somewhere safe." Xander said as he came closer. He got a better look at the man after he untied him and gasped. He was beautiful. He had such smooth white skin. The burns and blood stood out in a way that seemed to mar the sight. He had plump lips that were quivering and large brown eyes that screamed of fear and confusion. He also had longish curly brown hair. At that point Xander stared. It looked like he had been to late after all.

The man's head had what looked like a zipper on it. The zipper was open, showing nothing inside the skull but small bits of brain. If Xander had to guess, he would say that the only reason this guy was alive was by magic that the demons must have done to keep him alive for the sacrifice. Xander almost cried as he zipped up the head and the man in his arms flinched.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Xander asked, not expecting the brainless man to respond

"Cain." the man said to Xander's shock, "Knew you would save me." and then the man in his arms passed out

Xander felt sorry for him. He realized that this man must have mistaken him in his exhaustion for someone else. Xander took off his long coat and wrapped the man inside it and started off for the Home Base.

When Xander walked into the house with a bloody man in his arms he was set upon almost at once. The Slayers started to ask questions. He ignored them all as he took the man to his own room and set him down on the bed. He then went to the door and gave one slayer a short story to tell Giles and then the recorder to another to give to Giles as well to tell him what the ritual was for. He then shut his bedroom door and dug out the first aid kit from under his bed.

He bandaged the man and slipped a pair of sweatpants and a large sleeveless shirt onto him. He then tucked him into the sheets and stared at the zipper. He left his room then and locked the door behind him. No reason to trust the guy just cause he was about to be killed by demons. He went to see Giles who looked a bit pale while looking at a book, "Is it that bad Giles?"

"What, oh, no, just haven't had much sleep is all." Giles rubbed his eyes, "What you stumbled across is a one of a kind ritual Xander. And it explains that tornado from yesterday. This ritual requires the blood of one who is not of this world. That is to say someone from another dimension. It's not picky as to which dimension or being either. From what I can tell it just plucks them, whoever they are, without warning and drops them into a group of demons." Giles then removed his glasses and chewed on the tips as he did when he was worried, "It does not however say anything about brain removal or zippers of any kind. It must be something from this person's own dimension." Giles replaced his glasses, "May I see him Xander?"

Xander shrugged, "I don't see why not. But if he's still sleeping that's a big no G-man. This guy is in some serious need of sleep. More then I thought if what you just said is true. I mean," Xander said as they started off down the hall, "being plucked off the street while minding your own business. Add to that falling into a group of unknown creatures who tie you to a tree. Got to be an exhausting experience."

Giles nodded, "I really agree with you on that." Giles stopped, "Do you hear thumping?"

Xander listened and realized it was coming from down the hall…his door, "Oh shit, he's awake. I think the locked door might be freaking him out." Xander and Giles ran down the hall

"You locked the door?" Giles asked

"Well, I didn't know he would be a confused, scared, dimensional traveler did I? For all I knew it could have been fake and he could have been a spy." Xander said as they reached his door just in time to see it burst open and a leg sticking out of the doorway after kicking the door in just the right spot, "Wow."

The man stepped out and looked around like a scared chicken. When he spotted Xander and Giles he fell into a defensive position, "Where am I? Who are you people? Do you work for those creatures?" The man was shaking with fear

Xander put his hands up and pushed Giles behind him, "Hey there. Just calm down. We're not going to hurt you. We're your friends, or at least we want to be. Don't you remember me, I saved you from those creatures?"

The man looked ashamed as he answered, "My memory is not so good." then he dropped his stance slightly, "Are you really my friends?"

Xander smiled his biggest smile and said, "Cross my heart and hope to die. I would never hurt you. Nobody here would. We just want to help."

The man then changed into a pouting child. His arms crossed his chest and his lip stuck out as he asked, "Then why did you lock me in that room?"

Xander blushed and had the good grace to look ashamed, "Well, I wasn't sure what was going on or if I could trust you. But judging by the height of your freak out meter right now I would say your no threat to me or my friends." He noticed the man was now looking very tired, "How about we go back to bed, I'll even leave the door open a crack?"

The man smiled and nodded before following Xander into the room and slightly closing the door behind him. He saw Xander sitting on the chair next to the bed and asked, "Don't you want to sleep in the bed. There's plenty of room for us both after all. Why waste it, it, it, it…"

Xander just stared as the man began to glitch like a robot or a broken record. He reached out and patted the man lightly on the arm, "Hey, what was that?"

The man blushed and looked away, "It's just something I do. You might have noticed my brain is missing. Well, it causes me to glitch from time to time. I forget things or say something over and over."

"Oh yeah, the zipper. Well, that's a conversation for another time. I can tell you don't like to talk about it and that's fine. I don't like to talk about my eye either. Oh, you never told me your name." Xander said as he pulled off his shirt and got into bed, "My name is Xander."

The man sat on the bed and then lay down as far away as he could but still on the bed, "Names Glitch."

Xander shut his eyes and as he drifted off to sleep he muttered, "Night Glitch."

"Night Xander."

The next morning Xander woke as the sun hit his eyes. He was so warm, wrapped up in his blanket. Xander froze, his blanket was breathing. He opened his eyes and looked down and his breath left him. Glitch was laying over him, head on his chest. His face was bathed in morning twilight. His zipper shone slightly in a way Xander found beautiful somehow. Glitch had wrapped his arms around him and Xander somehow didn't feel the need to move away. Instead he reached up and began to trail his fingers through Glitch's hair.

Glitch smiled and snuggled into Xander's chest. Then he froze and sat bolt upright, looking around. He was panicking and breathing hard. When he saw Xander he glared and said in an indignant manner, "Do I know you?"

Xander couldn't help it, he laughed, "Yeah, you met me last night while you were tied to a tree. I'm Xander remember?"

Glitch blushed, "Oh, right, sorry. I forget things sometimes. Also, sorry for the snuggling."

Xander winked (which was hard to pull of with one eye but he managed somehow) and smiled, "I wouldn't mind waking up like that more often."

Glitch blushed so hard it went down his neck and under his shirt. He gaped at Xander like a fish and made a few sounds but that was it. Then he just got up and ran to the window to look outside.

Xander panicked, "Look, I'm sorry, I was just teasing you." then he noticed Glitch looking out the window in fear, "Glitch, what's wrong?"

Glitch turned to him with fear and panic in his eyes, "Where am I?"

That's when Xander realized they had never told Glitch this wasn't his dimension he ran over to Glitch's side. He reached out a hand and put it on Glitch's shoulder, "Your in a different world, what we call dimensions. But I promise, we'll find a way to send you back." for some reason Xander didn't know he pulled Glitch to him and kissed his forehead before holding him in a tight hug, "I promise with all my heart."

Glitch cried a bit before pulling away, looked up at Xander with his tear stained face, and kissed him lightly on his lips, "Thank you Xander."

Then the moment was ruined as Glitch's stomach growled very loud. At the sound a thought occurred to Xander, "When was the last time you ate?"

Glitch thought, "I think it was right before those creatures took me away."

Xander smiled, squeezed Glitch, then pulled away, "I'll get you a shower and fresh clothes. Then we can have some breakfast. How does that sound?"

Glitch smiled, "That sounds lovely, thank you."

**Please let me know what you think because I won't update unless at least one person wants me to.**


	2. Chapter 2

After Glitch was introduced to what a shower was and how to use shampoo they picked him out some clothes. He ended up in a pair of tight jeans that had Xander drooling, as well as a pair of Xander's old combat boots and a plain white t-shirt to top it off. His hair, now that it had been cleaned and combed, was tied back in a ponytail. It was styled in a way that hid his zipper so people wouldn't stare when they went out later that day to buy him some of his own clothes. Xander thought he was the picture of hotness and had told him so which had made Glitch blush and look at his feet.

Xander just couldn't get over how innocent Glitch seemed at times. It made him smile and think dirty thoughts.

He led Glitch down to the dining hall at about 9 am. The Slayers were there eating their after morning training meal. When they saw Glitch they all froze and stared. Then Faith stood up and asked, "Hey Xan, whose the new boy?"

Xander looked at Glitch who looked like he wanted the floor to open and swallow him that very second, "He's a dimensional traveler and you all should treat him nice. He might not know how some things work so help him when you can. Also Faith, he's mine." he smirked at her

Glitch just looked confused, "I'm your what?" he asked with that innocent face again

Xander smiled and put his arm around Glitch, "Your just mine silly?"

Glitch blushed but smiled up at Xander, "I think I could learn to like that, given time."

After all the Slayers left Xander made Glitch some eggs and showed him where everything was. As they ate Xander would ask questions about Glitch and visa versa. Xander was surprised to hear that Glitch was an inventor and Advisor to the Queen of his land. And the story of DG had been really cool. He had been most interested in the fighting bits and this guy Cain. Turns out Glitch didn't like Cain like that, but considered him his best friend.

Xander told Glitch about demons, vampires, and Slayers. He told him some stories about what the Scooby Gang had been through over the last few years. Glitch asked a lot of questions about magic and fighting or, as he called it, dancing. And Xander almost laughed when he said he wanted to spar with a Slayer. But when he had seen the serious look on Glitch's face he had refrained from laughing.

After breakfast Xander took him on a tour of the Base. They covered a few things while on the tour like what TVs and computers were, as well as what a Mr. Cappuccino did. When they reached the training hall they ran into Faith once more who was busy watching the other Slayers spar. Glitch then did the stupidest thing Xander had ever seen anyone do.

"Excuse me, Faith is it? Would you like to spar with me?" Glitch asked and held out his hand as if asking for a dance

Faith just stared for a few seconds but then smiled and took his hand, "I'd be honored." they both walked out onto the mat. Glitch removed his shirt and shoes while Faith removed her shoes as well. Xander was thankful that her shirt stayed on for once. As they were stretching out (and man was Glitch flexible) Faith asked, "So, rules?"

"Hand to hand only for right now. Maybe something else at a later date. First to be pinned for 5 seconds wins." he held out his hand, "Deal?"

Xander knew what Faith was going to do the second Glitch stuck his hand out. She shook it, said, "Deal." and then flipped him

Or at least, she tried to. Glitch followed the movement and landed on his feet like a cat. He smiled at Faith, "Now that was just rude." was all he said before he dove at her. He punched, kicked and blocked accordingly. He got hit a few times as Xander had known he would. What he did not expect was for Glitch to land a few hits as well and block or dodge most of Faith's attacks. Then Glitch did something Xander had never seen before. He got hit in the face and as he fell backward he used his hands to stop himself and kicked both feet out at the same time and right into Faith's head. Faith flew backward with Glitch right behind her. As she lay on the ground stunned by the blow Glitch pinned her and counted to 5.

As Glitch got up the entire room fell silent. Faith didn't move and Xander didn't dare even breath. Glitch looked around in confusion at this reaction, as if he thought it was normal to kick a Slayer's ass in under 10 minutes. Glitch looked down at Faith and offered his hand with a hesitant smile on his face.

The room breathed a sigh of relief as Faith smiled back and took his hand, "Not bad Glitch. Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?"

Glitch wiped some blood from his lips and smiled as he replaced his shirt, "I worked as right hand man to the Queen of the O.Z. I had to know how to defend myself as well as her. I may have been the Royal Advisor, but that doesn't make me a push over." And then his face went blank and he looked around in confusion. His hair, which had come loose during the fight parted to show the zipper to the room and Glitch smiled at Faith, held out his hand and said, "Name's Glitch, have we met?"

No one moved but Xander, "Glitch, that's Faith remember?"

Glitch blinked and then blushed, "Of course, that's right. I guess I had a little glitch. Sorry about that."

The ever tactful Faith just asked, "Dude, what's up with the zipper?"

Glitch looked a bit taken aback and ashamed. Xander had noticed that no matter what Glitch told him he still hadn't told him what had happened to his brain. He had a feeling it had something to do with saving the O.Z. but all Glitch had said was that they had defeated and evil witch.

Without a word and before Xander could stop him Glitch ran out of the room. Xander shot a fierce glare at Faith before running after him.

Meanwhile in the library Giles was doing research on traveling spells, trying to locate the type that had brought this man named Glitch here. He had heard about that morning at breakfast and had to say he found the name rather odd. But what did he know about names from other dimensions. He had just come back into the library after getting some more tea when he heard the sound of chalk on a chalkboard. They had one in the library for doing research or studying with the younger girls. Giles wandered over and was surprised to see Glitch drawing what looked like blue prints of some sort. Giles cleared his throat.

Glitch spun around so fast Giles was amazed he hadn't fallen over. Giles grew concerned when he saw tear stains on Glitch's face as well as bruises. Had one of the girls seen that zipper and thought him a demon. Giles ran to the wall and got the first aid kit from it's hook. This being Slayer Central and all there was one in every room, including the bathrooms.

As he sat Glitch down and introduced himself he asked, "Glitch, what happened to you? Did one of the girls hurt you?"

Glitch smiled sadly, "Not really, just a little sparing match with Faith." and then looked at the floor in shame, "She saw my zipper when my hair came loose and I had a glitch in front of her. I forgot who she was." he saw Giles confused look, "That's how I got my name. my memory isn't good and sometimes I repeat thing over and over. So I named myself Glitch."

Giles frowned, "And let me just guess. She just came right out, without thinking it might be a touchy subject, and asked you about it?"

"Yes. That's right." Glitch looked at Giles, "I know you all want to know about it but, that memory…" Glitch shivered slightly

Giles put his hand on Glitch's shoulder, "Trust me when I say most of the people here have memories just like that. I've been tortured, Xander lost his eye, and so on. Just know that no matter what happened, no one will hold it against you." then Giles changed the subject and asked, "So what were you drawing on the blackboard?"

Glitch looked up excitedly at the question and seemed to forget all about their previous conversation. Glitch began to explain that it was and invention that shot wooden stakes at high speeds using air pressure. He called it the Vampire Dusting Air Pressurized Stake Shooter. Or the V.D.A.P.S.S. for short.

They were both shocked when the door flew open and in stormed a worried looking Xander who asked, "Giles have you seen Glitch? That bitch Faith made him run away." When Giles pointed across the room at Glitch Xander smiled and instantly hugged Glitch, "I am so sorry."

Glitch pulled away slightly and looked Xander in the eye, "It's alright, after all" he reached up and touched the eye patch before letting his hand drop to his side, "we all have things we would rather forget."

AN

So that was the second chapter. I was informed and now realize that in the first chapter the characters were moving way to fast. So from now on it will be more like protective and teasing Xander with a sort of clueless yet flirty Glitch. And over the next few chapter the characters should develop a better and more meaningful relationship. Please let me know what you think. Oh, one more thing. The fight was for my own amusement. And I think that Faith, underestimating men as she does, would loose. If you disagree that is fine but that's just how I feel about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Glitch was lonely. Xander had gone off on patrol and had told him to stay behind. Glitch had yelled that he wasn't a child and they had just left the room in opposite directions. Now he was sorry for doing so. He was lonely and sad and worried out of his mind. He was also all alone in this big house. That's when what was left of his brain went to a bad place. What if something happens while they are all gone? What if someone needed help? What if something came to get him?

Glitch fell asleep in the kitchen with these thoughts in his head. He had horrible dreams about things that had happened before. Dreams of things that could never be again. Things like Long Coats chasing him.

The sudden bang of the front door woke Glitch. He ran down the stairs, hoping to see Xander so he could say he was sorry. But he froze when he saw the figure in the entrance hall. It was a man. A man in a long, black, coat. Glitch turned and ran when the man's eyes landed on him and the man reached for a weapon on his back.

Glitch could hear the man behind him. Heard him shouting for Glitch to stop. But Glitch ran and ran until he came to a dead end. Glitch heard the man coming and knew he had little time. So as soon as the man rounded the corner Glitch kicked the weapon out of his hand. The man in the black coat wasted little time and punched Glitch in the face. Glitch stumbled but recovered and the two began to fight. The fight was quick and soon Glitch stood over the man and stared down at the figure laying at his feet. He dragged the man down the stairs and into the living room. He found some rope in one of the many weapons stores around the house and tied the man to a chair. Just as he was finishing he heard the front door open again.

Glitch ran out into the hall and smiled when he saw Faith and Xander, both unharmed. He leapt at Xander and hugged him so tight that Xander was having trouble breathing.

Xander held Glitch at arms length and examined him, "Glitch what's wrong?"

Faith stepped forward, "Yeah, you look like you just saw a ghost or something."

Glitch just gulped, "Pretty much that as it happens. A Long Coat came to your house while I was here. He chased me all around until I got the drop on him."

Xander frowned and started to examine Glitch for injuries, "But you said there were no Long Coats anymore. And why would they be after you?"

"Well, I sort of overthrew their leader and put them all out of a job as well as a great deal of them imprisoned. I wonder what indeed?" Glitch said in a panicked voice

Faith and Xander saw him close to tears and they both felt their hearts melt. As Xander held Glitch tightly to him and kissed his cheeks soothingly Faith glared, "No one hurts my sparing partner." and she barged into the next room and gasped, "GLITCH, GET IN HERE NOW."

Glitch and Xander ran into the room and Glitch could see nothing wrong but a very angry Faith. Xander on the other hand asked, "Why is Wood tied to a chair?"

Glitch's eyes widened, "You know that guy?"

Faith glared, "Yeah, he's my boyfriend."

Glitch blinked, "What does that mean?"

Xander whispered into his ear, "Her lover."

Glitch's eyes widened, "Oh dear. I didn't know. He just started chasing me with an axe and the long black coat, I just thought…I'm so sorry." Glitch went over and started to untie Robin Wood from the chair

Xander tried to hide a smile as he asked, "Did you even tell Robin that their was a new guest here and not to attack him?"

Faith looked a bit flustered, "Well I…it's just…" she sighed dejectedly and looked at the ground, "No."

Wood was coming to and Glitch left the room before he was sighted but lurked in the hallway listening.

Wood groaned and slowly sat up on the floor holding his head in his hands, "Faith, what happened?" then his eyes widened and he sat up straighter, "Faith, theirs a demon running around. It had this ugly zipper in it's head. Did you kill it?"

Xander growled a bit and snapped "Shut up Wood" when he heard a quiet whimper from the hallway

Faith placed a calming hand on Xander's shoulder, "Robin baby, that's not a demon. That's Xander's new house guest. He was torn out of his dimension for a sacrifice. The zipper, well, I'm not sure what it is but it's a sensitive subject. But he's harmless, really."

"Harmless, look what he did to me." Wood said back

Xander started to growl slightly again and said back, "Well you just attacked him. What was he supposed to do? Just let you chop him to bits? Did you even ask him what he was doing here before you went chasing after him?"

Robin looked taken aback and then ashamed, "No, I didn't, and I should have. Can I see him?"

Xander looked a bit wary but Glitch came from out of the hallway a big smile on his face. When he saw Xander his smile grew, "Xander, there you are. Could you tell me why I have this split lip?"

Xander sighed, "Cause you beat this guy up remember?"

Glitch looked at Wood blankly and then stepped back as recognition struck him, "Oh, that's right."

Rabin stood and Glitch took another step back, "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise."

Xander snorted, "Like you could."

Wood glared at Xander before saying, "Regardless, I'm sorry I attacked you without asking you what you were doing here. Think you can forgive me?"

In answer Glitch came forward and held out his hand, "Names Glitch, what's yours?"

Later that night Glitch was happy to have everyone home. He noticed them all talking about a visit from Slayer Central in Italy. He was surprised to see Xander also happy about this and collecting several things for something called a Star Wars Marathon. He had asked what Star Wars was and Xander had acted like Glitch not knowing was the worst thing in the history of, well, ever.

Glitch was out in the back yard looking at flowers while everyone was inside. He had left outside almost as soon as the Slayers from somewhere called Italy had arrived. They had all stared at him as if they wanted to reach for their weapons and chop off his head. He figured he would stay out of the way until his presence would be explained.

He was right in the middle of sniffing a rose when he heard a throat clear behind him. He whirled around and into a fighting stance, he was taking no chances. He was however surprised to see a young blond haired man standing before him. He wore a smile almost as big as Xander's and a shirt saying Star Wars. 'This must be Andrew' thought Glitch to himself.

The young man held himself in such a way that it seemed he thought himself very important. His chest puffed out like a proud peacock he held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Andrew, leader of Slayer Central Italy. And who might you be my zippered friend?"

Glitch glared, "Don't call me that. My name is Glitch and could you tell your girls not to look at me like I'm the enemy. I am a victim after all." Glitch knew he was being petty but this Andrew boy was taking Xander's time away from him. If he had to tell the truth he would say he was jealous.

Andrew seemed to deflate a bit before smiling sadly, "You know I'm not interested in him right?"

Glitch blushed scarlet, "I…well it's just…I mean"

Andrew smiled, "I've been there. Trust me on this, he cares about you. First thing he did when he saw you leave was tell my girls to back off cause you were a real hero where you came from. Trust me, anyone he calls a hero is usually someone very close to him."

Glitch just smiled back happily and asked, "So, tell me about Star Wars."

Later that night as Glitch got ready for bed in a room he had been given there was a knock on his door. He forgot he was shirtless as he went to the door. He was surprised to see Xander, "Xander, I thought you and Andrew were doing the Star Wars thing?"

Xander smiled, "We're taking a bathroom break. And I just wanted to ask you something before I lost my nerve."

Glitch smiled, "Sure, what do you want to ask me?"

Xander took a deep breath, looked Glitch in the eye, and asked, "Will you go on a date with me?"

Glitch smiled and nodded, "Sure, I'd like that." Xander smiled back until Glitch asked, "What's a date anyway?"


	4. Chapter 4

Glitch was starting to think dates were the worst thing ever as he sat out in the yard and it wasn't even until later that night. He thought this for two reasons. 1) Something girls called a Mall Crawl and 2) Something Andrew told him about that afternoon were called shovel speeches.

He had encountered the first one that very morning. He had just gone down to breakfast and was about to eat a piece of something called toast (which was great) when it was snatched out of his hand. He turned to scold whoever had taken it when he froze in shock and slight fear. There were at least 14 girls standing before him (he hadn't even heard them come in) with unnerving smiles plastered on their faces. Glitch smiled back uneasily and asked, "Um…Can I have my toast back?"

If it was possible the girls smiles widened. That was the only warning before he was, literally, dragged out of the house and into a small bus. Sitting in the drivers seat was Dawn and behind her was Andrew. They were both smiling as well. As the bus drove off down the streets of Cleveland several things were done to him. First, and his favorite part, was he was given back his toast as well as an energy bar by Andrew. Little had Glitch known how much he would need that energy bar. Second, while at a traffic light, Dawn had placed a spell on Glitch that had made his zipper invisible to anyone who was not aware of it, which was everyone outside of the bus. Third, he was measured from top to bottom to see what size clothes he wore, his feet were measured as well.

It was only after they had parked in a large parking lot that Glitch finally said a word, "What in the name of Glinda are you people going to do with me?"

They all looked at one another, looked back at him with warm and excited smiles and said as one, "Taking you shopping."

The next five hours were the most tiring Glitch could ever remember. He was dragged to several stores. Thrust into dozens of changing rooms. If he refused to try on the clothes the girls would send in Andrew. Andrew informed him this was the main reason he had been asked to come. That and he was the only other gay man around. He was spun around and poked and prodded by various sales clerks. He tried on so many different shoes that he lost count.

By the end of it all he was exhausted. He now owned more clothes then he ever had in his life. He was also scared because later the girls were going to pick out an outfit for tonight from the clothes they had just bought. He lay on the couch in the library at the house, arm slung over his eyes and one foot on top of the sofa back. He was trying to decide if Xander was worth all of this when someone tapped his boot that lay on the couch back.

Glitch groaned, "Go away please, I beg you. I told you I don't want to try different hair styles. The one I have now is just fine."

"I agree with you their Z"

Glitch sat bolt upright when he heard the nickname Faith had given him. She said the Z stood for zipper. She had even asked if it was alright before hand. Xander told him this was rare but Glitch suspected it was because she didn't want to loose her favorite sparing partner. When Glitch sat up straight and fast he groaned lightly at the aches the shopping had caused before looking at Faith.

She smiled warmly down at him and motioned to the free space now available on the couch, "Mind if I sit? I wanna talk to you a second."

Glitch just smiled, "Sure, I wouldn't mind the company."

Faith sat down and looked him over with pity, "They took you first date shopping didn't they?"

Glitch's eyes widened and glassed over as if remembering a traumatic event and said, "So many stores."

Faith chuckled, "I thought so. Don't worry, it wont be like that for every date you have around here. Just every time you go on a date with someone new." then her gaze hardened and the smile fell from her face, "Speaking of which I'm gonna tell you the rules of dating a member of this family."

Glitch gulped at the look on her face and the tone of her voice. It was almost like facing a Long Coat in a dark alley. Glitch saw her waiting for him to do something so he nodded and said, "I'm listening."

Faith leaned in slightly, "If you date one of us, any of us, you better not screw around. Sometimes you can hook up, that's fine, we all do it from time to time. But dates are different. A date means a relationship. And do you know what that means?"

Glitch realized he was supposed to answer that but he wasn't sure how so he just said, "Um…"

This apparently was an acceptable answer as Faith continued by leaning in a bit more while saying, "It means no heart breaking. If you hurt Xander, in any way, do you know what will happen to you?"

Glitch was starting to lean backward, the armrest digging into his back as Faith leaned over his body but not touching it. He felt trapped like a rat and as Faith's arm blocked his ability to slip out from under her and onto the floor that feeling solidified. She was glaring at him now and her face was so close to his he could feel her breath on his face. He gulped as he shook his head "No" to her question.

The smile that slid over her face scared him stiff, "Well, you know what a fork and spoon are right?" Glitch nodded, "Well, you can use them for things other than eating. Some very bad, painful, and bloody things. Are we clear?"

Glitch nodded. What happened next left him dazed, confused and frightened on the couch. Faith sat up lighting fast, gave him a warm smile, and said, "Good, then we won't have any problems. Have fun on the date tonight Z." and walked out as if she had not just threatened him with bodily harm by kitchen utensil

After about 2 minutes Glitch figured it was safe to move, so he did. He almost ran out of the library and down the hallway. He went to the living room next. It was usually full but most of the girls had decided to go back to that Hell Hole they called the Mall. There was no one there so he decided to watch some TV. He found it strange but somehow entertaining. But of all the channels Xander had shown him his favorite was one that only played old cartoons. He had been sitting there for about 45 minutes when in walked Andrew. Andrew's smile faltered when he looked at Glitch and his face became slightly concerned.

Andrew sat down next to Glitch and asked, "What happened?" Glitch was about to say nothing when Andrew said, "And don't try do deny it because I can tell something happened to you after we got back. I'm good at reading people like that."

Glitch sighed and told Andrew what had happened almost an hour ago. He did not expect Andrew to laugh and say, "Wow, not the best one I've ever heard but points for creativity and leaving it to the mind of the victim."

"I'm not making this up, it's true." Glitch said indignantly, thinking Andrew was commenting on his story

"No, I know it's true. What I'm talking about is the shovel speech Faith gave you." Andrew said with a relieved look on his face now that he knew what was bothering Glitch

"What are you talking about?" Glitch asked

Andrew just smiled, "Well, doing what we do, we're like a close knit family. And unlike in other family's, where someone might give empty threats to someone getting romantically involved with a member of that family, we give real live threats. But they would never carry out said threat without the approval of the family member the threat was made for. We call these shovel speeches. It's sort of a cliché thing people do for loved ones by saying, 'hurt them and I'll hit you with a shovel'."

Glitch blinked. He sort of understood what had happened. Faith had threatened him to show how she cared for Xander. Glitch only had one question, "Why a shovel?"

Andrew smiled, "Two birds with one stone. It can be used as a weapon and as a way to, literally in some cases, bury the evidence. Your really in no danger cause even if you did hurt Xander he's to nice a guy to let them hurt you." then Andrew glared, "And on that note, if you hurt him, I'll set all Slayer Central Italy on you with orders to get as close as they can to killing you without actually doing it. Are we clear?"

Glitch stared in shock at the young man before him for acting so out of character, "Clear as the waters of Finaqua." this time it was Andrew's turn to look confused and Glitch smiled slightly, "That means yes."

Andrew smiled, "Good." then he looked at his watch, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. You have an appointment to meet 2 very important people."

Before Glitch could question this statement Andrew was dragging him out to the garden where Dawn stood along with a few other girls. As he walked past Dawn she whispered in his ear that if he hurt Xander he would wake up on fire.

Before Glitch could ask why they were all there a bright flash of white light appeared from the center of the group. There stood two women. A short blonde woman with her hair pulled into a high ponytail. She wore boots, black combat pants with several pockets, a white tank top, and held a sort of red, bladed weapon with a wooden point at the end in her hand. Her face had a smile on it but Glitch could tell she was on alert and stronger then she looked like the rest of the girls in the yard. Next to her stood her visual polar opposite. A woman at least 6 inches taller with long red hair falling down to the middle of her back. She wore a loose fitting skirt of a light green material Glitch was not familiar with. Her shoes were simple sandals and her toe nails were painted forest green. Her shirt was short enough to leave about an inch of stomach exposed. It had long, loose fitting, white sleeves that cut off halfway between her elbow and wrist. The rest of the shirt was a bit tighter and a relaxing shade of brownish red. She had a truly warm smile on her face that reached her eyes, unlike the other woman.

Glitch froze when both females set their eyes on him and stared. It was only after Andrew said, "He has a zipper in his head." that their eyes widened slightly. Glitch had forgotten about the spell Dawn had placed on him. He guessed whenever he introduced himself to anyone from now on he would have to say, 'Hey, I'm Glitch, I have a zipper in my head.' if he wanted them to see it.

It was at this moment that he came out of his thoughts and realized that the red haired girl had been talking to him. He was bout to introduce himself when…

Glitch's eyes glazed over and he looked around in confusion, "Um…where am I? Am I where I should be?" then he turned to Andrew, stuck out his hand and said, "Hey, names Glitch."

Andrew just said, "Glitch, I'm Andrew remember. Focus for me and let it all come back."

Glitch shook his head and smiled at Andrew, "Sorry about that. Sometimes it happens when I get nervous."

Andrew just smiled back, "It's alright, not your fault."

It was only when Glitch turned back to the pair of mystery women when he saw the way they were looking at him.. Glitch had seen that look many times before. It was a look that said several things at once. Things like, "Is he crazy?" or, "What's wrong with him?" or his favorite, "What a freak." Glitch turned red and looked at the ground in shame.

Glitch flinched as he heard one of the woman come over, expecting something bad to happen. He was surprised when a soft hand reached out and lifted his head by the chin. It was the red haired one. She was smiling with understanding, "It's alright, Xander already told us. Andrew's right, it's not your fault. And it's nothing to be ashamed of."

The blonde stepped forward and gave him a smile full of respect, "That's right, if anything it's something to be proud of. From what Xander told us, which is very little cause he said the rest was yours to tell, you got that defending your leader. And he said even with your, shall we say, condition you still defeated the bad guy. I'm proud to know a man who has such bravery and determination." then she smirked, "As well as anyone who handed Faith her own ass in under ten minutes."

At this everyone in the yard laughed and Glitch felt the tension lift. His face flushed with pride and he stood up a bit straighter. As he laughed with them he felt a weight lift from his shoulders. These people really didn't see him as some sort of freak, but a hero in his own right. They didn't think him a moron just because he would glitch now and then. He smiled wide and followed Andrew and the pair of woman, who he now considered his hero's for their words, as they invited him to follow them.

He was still smiling as they walked into the library. Glitch got a bit nervous then. Xander said it was a sot of tradition to talk about important and/or urgent thing in a library. He wondered what important news could involve him.

He sat down at a table with the others and waited. The red head spoke first in a flustered and embarrassed voice, "Oh, how could I forget? You don't know who we are. How stupid of me to say all those things before and not even remember to tell you my name. I mean…" the red head stopped speaking when the blond put a hand on her shoulder and told her to breath

Glitch was impressed that she could say all that in one breath and told her so. This caused the blond to giggle before saying, "We call that babble. She does that sometimes. But she is right. We know your name but you don't know ours." she smiled and held out her hand across the table for Glitch to shake, which he did, "My name is Buffy Summers. I'm the head Slayer and head of the International Watchers Council. It's nice to finally meet the man who Xander's been talking none stop about."

Glitch blushed but inside he felt so happy. Xander had been talking about him. This feeling was soon replaced by nervous fear when he looked up to see that look he had already been given three times today. Glitch gulped and braced himself.

"And you know, that as head Slayer, the girls do what I say. But if you hurt Xander, I'll come down on you harder then they all would as one. There won't even be enough of you left to feed a mouse. You got me?" Buffy growled

Glitch nodded so fast hw was surprised he didn't break his neck. He then turned to the red head who smiled warmly at him again, "I'm Willow Rosenberg, Xander's oldest and bestest friend in the whole wide world. I am also the most powerful witch in recorded history and it takes a lot to control the magic in me so I don't turn dark and vengeful. I have to keep a very close hold on emotions like sadness, anger, and fear. But if you hurt Xander," her eyes flashed solid black for a second before returning to normal, "I don't think I'll even try to hold back on you."

Glitch just snapped then. He was sick of being scared. Sick of being treated like he was out to break Xander's heart. He knew they all meant well but it hurt all the same. So, knees shaking and brain screaming at him to stop, he stood up and said in a firm voice to how scared he was, "I've had enough of this." the room fell silent as the three occupants stared at him in shock. Glitch wished he could just sit back down but he had already started so might as well make it count, "I understand that you all care about Xander, I really do, but I'm insulted. I owe a lot to Xander. He saved my life. He comforted me when I needed it. He taught me about this world. But most of all, he cares about me like no one ever has. No one ever cared about me except my Queen and her children. So to think I would risk such a wondrous thing is beyond madness of the highest degree. I care about him and would rather die then cause him pain."

The whole room was silent. Not a single sound, not even breathing, was heard. After a few moments Glitch lost his nerve and said quietly, "I, just wanted to say that." and sat back down and tried to look as small as he could

Then all three people at the table smiled so wide it was a wonder their faces didn't crack. Andrew just laughed, Buffy nodded and she smiled at him in that way that showed she had respect for him as she had done out in the garden. He looked at Willow and jumped a bit seeing her looking at him with a stern face. He almost ran for it when she got up and started to walk slowly toward him. Andrew and Buffy had stopped laughing and just stared with worried looks on their faces.

Willow got to his side and lifted him up into a standing position with a wave of her hand. She stared at him for a few more moments before breaking into a bright smile and hugging him tighter then anyone ever had. She whispered into his ear, "Welcome to the family Glitch, it's good to have you."

Glitch held back tears of joy as he returned the hug and smiled so wide he felt aches in his cheeks. He really had a family again.

AN

I promise the date in the next chapter. And those of you looking for a sex scene forget it. I feel weird writing them. I will however write some light groping but that is it.

PS

I know I say smile a lot but that is because I like smiles. That's why I'm the goof ball that I am. I do stupid things to see people smile. So get over it.

THANKS FOR READING


	5. Chapter 5

Glitch stood before his mirror. The girls had just left him and Xander was to arrive at any time. The girls had left him in a tight back t-shirt, loose fitting leather jacket, tight blue jeans with the knees cut out, and some black All Stars. His hair was silky smooth and pulled back in a low pony tail with a simple black band. They had painted his nails black as well as giving him a pair of mossy green fingerless gloves. Glitch looked at himself in the mirror again and smiled, he did look good after all.

The smile faltered when there was a knock on his door. He took a deep breath and opened it to see Xander. Xander wore a tight white t-shirt with an almost identical leather jacket, tight blue jeans, white sneakers, and a new looking eye patch with a yellow smiley face painted on it that made Glitch smile.

Xander smiled at Glitch and the tension seemed to lift instantly, "So, shall we go?"

Glitch took Xander's offered arm and said, "Yes, I'm ravenous."

Xander took Glitch to a low lit Italian restaurant. They ordered something called pizza and when Glitch took his first bite he made an orgasmic moan of delight at the taste, "Oh, in the name of the OZ that is gorgeous. And you say it's called pizza?" Glitch asked with bright eyes

Xander chuckled and said, "Yup, and it's the best food known to Slayer kind, and for good reason. If you take out all the grease it has most of the things your supposed to eat every day, depending on what kind you get, like vegetables, meat, grain, fruit, and dairy. But the reason I like it is because it's so yummy." Xander saw Glitch staring at him with wide eyes over the small candle between them on the table, "What?"

"You mean to tell me there are different kinds of this stuff?" Glitch asked in awe

Xander just laughed and said, "Yup, and I promise to show you as many as I can. But if this is how you react to pizza I can't wait to see how you react to ice cream."

And how right Xander found himself when Glitch tried it and moaned once again. Xander found he loved that sound and the smiles that came to Glitch's face when he made them. He almost laughed himself out of his chair at the look on Glitch's face when he told him there were hundreds of different flavors all over the world. Xander was so happy at this moment in time. He was having the best date of his life. And Glitch had only had a glitch once and it had been a small one where he asked what they were having for diner when they were leaving the restaurant.

Now they were walking through the park in the light of the full moon. Xander felt like they were being followed and would have paid attention to that feeling if Glitch hadn't taken hold of his hand and smiled at him. They eventually made it to the large fountain in the center of the park which was lit up with different colored lights that reflected off the water beautifully.

Xander took hold of both Glitch's hands and looked into his eyes, "Glitch, this has been the best date I have ever been on. You haven't tried to kill me, eat me, or mate with me forcefully. And you're the most normal date I've ever had, you not being a demon." Xander looked Glitch with humor in his eyes as he asked jokingly, "Your not a demon are you?"

Glitch smiled and said, "Nope, 100% human and proud of it."

Xander breathed a fake sigh of relief and smiled, "Good, now that I've asked that I have one more question." Xander leaned closer, "Can I kiss you?"

Glitch leaned forward, "I thought you'd never ask." and their lips met in a light and loving kiss

Once their lips touched Xander pulled Glitch closer to him and put his arms around his waist. Glitch in turn wrapped his arms around Xander's neck and run one hand through the chestnut locks. It was soft yet full of passion and unsaid but shared feelings. Glitch was just about to make the next move when he found his arms empty.

Glitch snapped his eyes open and gasped at what he saw. Two vampires were holding a struggling Xander tightly between them. Glitch was about to go to his aid when a voice growled from behind him, "Well look at what I found."

Glitch whirled around and stared into the eyes of a vampire dressed in a red silk shirt and black pants. He would have been handsome if not for the fanged face he wore. He was slowly coming toward Glitch and said, "Looks like we interrupted the love birds. And not just any love birds, but the Slayer's puppy and his date. I have to say my luck is very good tonight."

Glitch was frozen in what Xander mistook as fear and yelled, "Glitch, just run. Run and get the girls. I'll be fine. You can't take them,"

Xander was surprised when Glitch took his eye off the vampire and turned his smiling face at Xander, "Don't be silly Xander, of course I can."

Then, without warning Glitch spun and kicked the vampire before him in the jaw before charging after the fallen demon. Out of the inside of his jacket he pulled a stake and drove it home. He turned to the two vampires that were left holding Xander and said with a smirk, "So, anyone else?"

The two vampires threw Xander to the ground and charged at Glitch. In a blur of motion Glitch kicked, punched, and blocked until both vampires were gone. He then put the stake away and walked calmly to the fallen Xander. Xander was looking at Glitch with a shocked look on his face.

As Glitch pulled him to his feet he asked, "So, how did I do?"

His answer came in the form of Xander grabbing him and bringing him as close as he could and kissing him so passionately Glitch gasped. Xander took the opening to slide his tongue into the open mouth. Glitch moaned as he returned the surprising but not unwanted kiss. Xander's hands were all over him and when the two finally broke apart they were both flushed and gasping for breath.

Xander leaned in as he groped Glitch's ass and whispered into his ear, "That was the hottest thing I have ever seen."

Glitch looked into Xander's eyes and said, "Home, now."

Xander just smiled and nodded as they clasped hands and ran all the way back to Slayer Central Cleveland. They barged through the door, past the surprised faces, and straight to Xander's room. Behind them all the girls, plus Andrew, smiled knowingly before going back to what they were doing.

The next morning Xander came downstairs in his pajama pants. He was sporting a hicky on his neck and was happy to show it off. He just smiled at the giggling of girls as he got two cups of coffee and returned to his room where he had left the sleeping Glitch.

Xander was surprised to see Glitch getting dressed as fast as he could while crying silently. Sander quickly put the coffee down and ran over to pull Glitch into his arms. He was surprised when instead of hugging back Glitch pushed him so hard he fell to the floor. He looked up to see Glitch glaring at him in pure furry and hurt before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind himself.

Xander was about to go after him when he saw something on the bed. He picked it up and understood what was wrong. He was also ashamed of himself for not bringing it up before. It was a picture that had been taken of the wedding party before he had left Anya at the alter. But Glitch didn't know he had left Anya at the alter. Glitch didn't know that Anya was now dead. Hell, he didn't even know who Anya was.

Glitch ran out into the yard and all the way to a small Coy Pond that lay on the farthest edge of the garden. He fell to his knees beside it and looked over the edge at his reflection. But that didn't last long as soon his tears disturbed the calm of the water. Glitch sat back and hunched over, head in his hands, crying softly. Then he began to talk softly to himself, "They all lied to me. They all knew, they had to. How could they not? Why didn't they tell me? Why all the speeches if he was already…Oh God."

Glitch had been crying for who knew how long before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was so surprised that he jumped ot his feet and fell into a fighting stance while facing whoever had touched him. He was surprised to see Willow with a concerned look on her face. At seeing her face he glared at her.

"Glitch, what's wrong? Why are you crying…and why are you looking at me like that?" Willow asked as her face of concern turned to one of wariness at the look on Glitch's face. A look that said he was holding himself back from attacking her in anger.

Glitch flushed in anger and said in a low threatening tone as silent tears continued to fall down his face, "Why am I crying? Why am I angry with you? I do so ever wonder why. Could it be that you all lied to me? Told me you cared about me. That you respected me. That I was part of your family."

Willow now looked confused, "What are you talking about? None of us lied to you and we meant every word we said." Willow took a step forward

"SHUT UP." Glitch yelled as he fell out of his fighting stance. Both his arms at his sides, fist's clenched so tightly that it hurt. His eyes were shut and his head turned away as he said so quietly Willow almost didn't hear, "If you had cared you would have told me."

"Told you what?" Willow asked taking one more step

Then Xander's voice came from behind Glitch, "About Anya."

Willow's eyes widened in understanding and, seeing the look on Xander's face, left quickly and without a word. This was none of her business and she would never speak of what she had just seen or heard to a single soul.

Xander stood there in the shadow of the trees. He looked at Glitch and felt his heart break. He had been such an idiot. Not telling Glitch about Anya was the one of the biggest mistakes of his life. He knew he had to be truthful now and that the relationship had taken a big step backward.

Glitch had stopped crying now and instead was shaking with rage. His face flushed scarlet he was so angry. Without thinking he charged and Xander and punched him as hard as he could in the face.

Xander didn't make a sound as he was hit so hard he fell to the side and landed on his stomach, face in the dirt. Before he could say a word Glitch was yelling at him. Yelling words that made Xander want to puke.

"WHAT AM I TO YOU? SOME WHORE GOOD FOR A ONE NIGHT STAND? AND, TURNS OUT, NO ONE CARED ENOUGH ABOUT ME TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING. DO THEY EVEN CARE? DOES SHE CARE? DOES SHE KNOW WHAT YOU DID WITH ME…TO ME? WHO IS SHE? WHY HAVENT I SEEN YOUR WIFE YET?"

Xander choked out words that stopped Glitch cold, "She's dead."

The rage left Glitch in an instant, "What?"

Xander got to his hands and knees, his back to Glitch, and spat a mix of spit and blood onto the grass. He spoke, this time a bit louder, "She's dead, has been for about 2 years now." Glitch could see tears fall onto the grass, "And she was never my wife. I left her at the alter. I was going to marry her though. I proposed a second time the day before a big battle. She died in that battle saving Andrew's life." Xander slowly got to his feet while saying, "That picture was in her luggage that had been packed onto the bus. I didn't bother with any pictures because I thought I would have her smiling face with me forever." Xander turned around. He had blood flowing slowly from his nose and mouth and tears falling slowly down his face, "It took me so long to get over her. And when I met you, I thought I had a new smiling face to look forward to. I hope, even after my stupid mistake, I can still see your smile."

Glitch looked at Xander, understanding in his eyes, "I understand. One of my friends, he had something sort of like that happen to him." then Glitch smiled and kissed the tears from Xander's face, "I forgive you."

Glitch kissed Xander lightly and when he tasted blood he pulled back quickly, "Oh dear Glinda, I hit you. Oh, I hit you for no good reason and now your bleeding."

Xander just smiled, "You had every reason. I should have told you long ago."

Glitch didn't seem to find this a comfort as he took Xander's hand and dragged him across the yard to the house, "It doesn't matter. Your bleeding badly. Did I break your nose? Please tell me I didn't."

Xander just chuckled, before cringing at the pain it caused, and said, "No, just knocked it out of place. Trust me, I've had worse."

Unfortunatly when Glitch dragged Xander into the house he was instantly pulled away from Xander and shoved against a wall by a girl from Xander's squad named Helen. The other girls, who had just finished training and had been on their way to breakfast when they had seen Glitch dragging a bloody Xander behind him, swarmed around Xander in concern.

Helen glared daggers at the surprised and slightly scared Glitch she had by the throat and asked in a low and dangerous tone, "What did you do to him? And think carefully before you answer." she tightened her grip slightly

Glitch tried to breath and Helen, when realized she wouldn't get an answer from him, loosened her grasp. Glitch took a few breaths before saying, "We had a bit of a fight. I got carried away. Honest, I was just…" Glitch was stopped from speeking when Helen's grasp tightened once again

Xander pushed the girls off and said, "Let him go. The fight was my fault and he had every right to hit me. I forgot to tell him about Anya."

The girls all nodded knowingly, having been told stories of the ex-demon from Xander himself. Helen quickly let go of Glitch and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Glitch, I was just worried." and she looked at her feet

Glitch just smiled and rubbed his neck slightly, "Don't worry about it Helen. I would have done the same thing. I have to say though that your choke hold could use some work. Meet me in the training room in 2 hours and we'll work on it alright?"

Helen smiled up at him and ran off with the rest of the girls to get something to eat. Glitch took Xander into the living room and took down the first aid kit from above the TV and began to treat Xander. But all the while, they were both smiling.

They both knew they were even in the mistakes department. Also that later there would be a long talk about Anya and any other secrets they had not told each other. But they knew they would get past it all.

AN

I know there were lots of tears in this chapter but I felt it was necessary to bring out the depth of emotion I was trying to get across. If you don't agree that fine but please keep it to yourself. Next chapter will have Glitch going on his first patrol. Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Glitch was learning something new about how things worked at the Slayer House. Tonight was his first patrol and according to the rules, the newest member got to be the bait. So here he sat, seemingly alone, in the dark, on a park bench. And he only had two thoughts in his head. The first was he hated being bait. The second was that his butt was falling asleep from sitting on this stupid bench.

He continued to pretend to do something called texting on something called a cell phone. Xander had promised to show him how to use it later and get him one of his very own if he liked it.

Glitch was a bit nervous but the thought that hidden around him were Xander, and Faith comforted him a little. He was just starting to calm down when he heard footsteps coming down the stone pathway. And not just one pair of footsteps, but at least 4. Glitch pretended not to notice and kept looking at the cell phone in his hand.

He did look up however when the footsteps stopped right in front of him. He looked up and gasped. Before him stood 3 vampires and what looked like a humanoid demon with red skin, solid black eyes (of which there were 4), and no hair. Glitch didn't even have to pretend to be scared.

The red demon smiled, showing a set of razor sharp teeth. When he spoke it was like listening to sandpaper…if sandpaper could talk, "Well, aren't you a pretty one? You'll do nicely for my diner."

Before anything more could be done to Glitch Xander and Faith leapt from the shadows and the fight began. Glitch was shaken out of his slight fear by this and joined in. He had just staked a vampire when a cold hand took hold of his neck and he was lifted into the air.

"If you take one more step I'll snap his neck like a twig." said the red demon to Faith and Xander who had just finished dusting the other vampires

Glitch grabbed the demon's wrist with both hands in an attempt to get free but found that it was no use. He could see Xander and Faith not far away. Faith look cautious and ready to spring. But Xander was pale as a sheet and looked scared at the sight before him. Glitch tried to speak but the demon tightened it's grip making Glitch gurgle for air, a sound that made Xander's eyes harden. As Glitch watched Xander's face turned from pale to bright red. His face became, not one of fear, but one of rage.

Glitch was starting to become dizzy when all of a sudden Xander pulled a throwing knife out of nowhere and hurled it at the demon. Glitch was splattered slightly with green blood as the knife lodged itself halfway into the demon's skull. Glitch was dropped instantly and started to gasp for much needed air.

Glitch didn't have a moment to think before Xander was next to him on the ground, holding him close as if he would never let go. Glitch secretly wished that he never had to. Glitch looked up into Xander's single eye and smiled, "So, do I still have to be bait next time?"

Xander snorted and Faith chuckled, "Them's the rules Z. Next time that won't happen. That dude got lucky." Faith stopped talking when she realized she was being ignored, and with good reason. Xander was kissing Glitch senseless. Faith just whistled, "Wow, now that is hot."

As soon as they got home that night Xander and Glitch went straight to Glitch's room. When Faith was asked what happened and she told them they understood why. Still, the slight noises every now and then was a bit disturbing for the girls on Xander's squad. When they told this to Faith she smiled, "I've already heard those sounds, doesn't bother me none. Besides, Xander deserves some good loving after all the shit he's been through."

The next morning Glitch woke in Xander's arms. He smiled as he looked at the man holding him. He looked so much younger when he slept. Almost as if he didn't fight the forces of evil on a daily basis. Glitch leaned forward and kissed Xander lightly on the nose.

Xander's eyes fluttered open and he smiled sleepily at Glitch, pulling him closer to his chest, "Morning baby, sleep well?"

Glitch snuggled into Xander's chest and sighed happily, "Better then I have in a long time? How about you?"

"The same."

Suddenly the moment was broken as the door to Glitch's room was slammed open. Standing in the door way was one of Xander's girls. She had her hand placed firmly over her eyes and said, "Hey lovebirds, your late for training. Stop whatever it is your doing or finish it quick cause you promised to show us that cool move with the long staff." the girl closed the door right before a pillow made contact with it

Glitch was bright red and hiding under the covers like a small child. Xander lifted the edge of the sheet and poked his head under it, "Sorry about that. At least she had her eyes shut."

"This is going to be he way my life is from now on isn't it?" Glitch asked with a blank face

Xander's face fell and he looked away, "Yeah, I guess so. I hope you can live with that?" Xander felt arms slip around him

Glitch whispered into Xander's ear, "Of course I can. I wouldn't want to live any other way. I love you, I love you, I love you…"

Xander smiled at the glitching going on behind him. He would have stopped it, but he loved those words. When Glitch did finally stop 2 minutes later he hit Xander lightly on the shoulder, "Why didn't you stop me?"

"Because I liked hearing you say that." he held Glitch's hands in his and looked him straight in the eyes, "I love you to Glitch."

The moment was broken as the door was once again slammed open. This time it was Faith and she was staring unashamedly at the pair of them, "The girls said to drag you both down right now. I'm giving you 60 seconds to get dressed before I drag you down there naked."

Xander and Glitch made to get up but paused when Faith didn't turn her back or leave the room, "Faith, aren't you going to leave?" Glitch asked

Faith just smiled, "And miss the free show? I don't think so." the next thing she knew a pillow hit her in the face and in the time it took her to get oriented again both Glitch and Xander had run to the closet and shut it behind them, "You better be getting dressed and not having closet sex. Not that I would mind normally but the mini's are waiting."

"We'll be out when we finish dressing." yelled Xander. He then turned to Glitch in the small walk in closet that was just big enough for they to get dressed in and asked, "So, still think I'm worth it?"

Glitch kissed him sweetly on the lips and said, "I'm sure."

AN

Well folks, thanks for reading. And just because this is the last chapter doesn't mean you don't have to review, cause you still have to. And don't get mad at me for the way it ended cause if I get enough reviews requesting it I am going to write a sequel that will have Spike and Illyria living at the Slayer House after winning the battle in LA as well as someone coming to look for Glitch from the O.Z. So if you really love my story and want more you have to tell me.


End file.
